


Pottermon Mines

by MythGirl95



Series: Hogwarts Pokemon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95
Summary: These are the Outtakes/One-shots for the series that don't fit into the other works (Books). Thangs I wrote but don't fit what I wanted to convey. Or don't make sense in the story but I can't make myself delete them. One-shots that aren't needed in the main story but I wrote anyway.Is it sad that I'm just starting and I already have outtakes?
Series: Hogwarts Pokemon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831219
Kudos: 7





	Pottermon Mines

It was near the end of the school year, the end of term exams a few days away. Dudley had already caught a Machop and a Scraggy which he apparently gave the names creative names of Champ and Scrap. Harry despite having ten pokeballs hasn’t even caught one Pokemon yet. A fact that Uncle Vernon was happy to remind Harry of every morning at breakfast before school.

“So Dudley, how are you getting along with your Pokemon?” Vernon would always start with while looking at the newspaper.

“Good.” was Dudley’s reply. When his uncle started asking, Dudley would get excited and start boasting about what his Pokemon had done. After some point, Uncle Vernon would cut Dudley off to go to the next point, and Dudley caught on pretty quickly. “Mom, remember I have a class after school.”

“Of course, Dear” Aunt Petunia’s answered.

Dudley had started taking martial art classes shortly after getting Champ and had just recently started doing boxing during most weekends. This left Dudley with very little energy to Harry Haunt and so he mostly starting leaving Harry alone at school. To the surprise of Harry, Dudley’s parents, and the school, his failing grades of Ds and Fs went up to mostly Cs and a few Bs. Thou no one knew if this was because of his new hobbies or if because he had to take care of something besides himself (and took it seriously).

“And You? Boy? Have you gotten any Pokemon yet?” Vernon turned to Harry as he put scrambled eggs on the family’s plates.

“No,” Harry quickly went on saying when it seems Vernon was gearing up, “But there’s a Spinarak in my cupboard that I’m hoping to catch”

“Why? What for?” This came from Dudley thou Harry could tell he was genuinely curious.

“Because it's eating all the normal spiders in my cupboard. I’m hoping I can use it to help keep the bugs from Aunt Petunia’s garden,” Harry said. It was also oddly colored too, but Harry knew better than to tell the Dursleys that. Its body was a dark burgundy red like that of Chocolate Cosmos flowers.

“Maybe give it some Green Gummis? I have quite a few gummies left because Champ and Scrap won't touch them.” Dudley shrugged and got up from the table, presumably to get his school things.

A few days later, at school, Dudley gave Harry an opened box of Poke Gummis. “I’m keeping all the Black, Orange, Silver, and any Wonder Gummis. But I’ll give you the rest so there not wasted.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, was it a trap of some kind to get Vernon and Petunia after him? After a few moments, Harry finally got out a shaky “T-thanks.”

Dudley looked about as awkward as he felt. “Hey, would you mind talking about our pokemon with me?” He sounded almost hopeful to Harry, so he nodded. “Great! Will do it when we’re away from my parents, or my friends because they’re jerks to you”

This had Harry confused and more leery. “Why?” He couldn’t finish the thought but luckily his cousin understood.

“My instructors maybe gave me some insight?” Dudley rubbed the back of his neck. “Plus how I got Scrap also opened my eyes a bit too.”

That night, after two Green and one Pink Gummies, Harry became the proud trainer of an oddly colored shiny Spinarak which he named Arachne.


End file.
